


The Tales Of Tmnt With Ladybug And Cat Noir

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A crossover Tmnt and miraculous ladybug rp
Relationships: LeoxKaylaxAdrien/Cat Noir, RaphxMarinette/LadybugxMikey
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kayla was watching two of her favorite shows of all time TMNT and Miraculous Ladybug. She somehow was able to teleport certain characters from both shows show up in her world. 

Ladybug did not know what just happened. One minute she was about to transform back but the next thing she knew she was teleported somewhere else.

Luka was in the miraculous ladybug world and he was talking to his best friend and his crush Emmy. He had been in love with her for awhile now and he was gonna confess his feelings for her to her.  
22 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Emmy was figure skating at the ice rink gracefully trying to take her mind off from Kagami's words telling her to quit fencing because she was too close to Adrien even though they're twins. She didn't know her crush Luka was coming to see her. 

Meanwhile in New York, Raph was standing on the rooftop as he was patrolling. He jumped to another rooftop to another rooftop and then another. What he didn't know is that someone was going to fall on him.

Adrien was at his fencing with his teammates. He bowed at his opponent. He kept getting more points. He was getting better and better at fencing after practicing with his twin sister Emmy.  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Um you are not correlating the parts. Did you not read my ocs part?  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Raph Marinette and Adrien all got transported to Kaylas world  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Please redo Raphs and Adriens parts  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
???  
22 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay (Smacks her forehead with the palm of her forehead), I'll redo their parts. Is this better?

Raph got transported into another world which is completely different than his own world. "Where the shell am I? Splinter?! Leo! Mikey! Donnie, where are you guys?!" He said. There was no answer from his family or friends.

Adrien was sitting in the locker room until he got transported into another world. He look around as he was a bit confused. "Plagg, where are we?" He asked. "I don't know, Adrien. But I hope there's cheese nearby." Plagg said.  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Yeah thanks brb  
22 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
You're welcome. BRB  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Back  
21 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla saw outside her mansion Raph Ladybug and Adrien all there. She gasped and blushed at Adrien knowing his secret identity Cat Noir.

Ladybug looked around finding out that there was no time limit on her superhero transformation anymore. She was still Ladybug though.

Luka just entered the ice skating rink as he sat down and was mesmerized by her beauty and sat there watching her grace and elegance.  
21 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
I'm here too. My niece and nephew wanted to talk to me.

Raph kept looking around as he slowly walked up to the railing to see if it's not illusion. "Hmm." He said. He kept walking around to see where he is.

Adrien saw Ladybug. "Ladybug?" He asked Plagg. "Uh, oh. We're supposed to be in Paris. Your twin sister Emmy and Spirit can't stop Hawk moth on their own. Only we and Ladybug can." Plagg said by whispering to Adrien.

Emmy was skating gracefully as she spun in the air. She was also taking a break from modelling and playing with her violin including her Chinese lessons. She even did figure 8 a couple of times.  
20 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla already had that taken care off. With her secret powers and teleportation she killed Gabriel Agreste took by the peacock and the butterfly miraculous and gave them to Ladybug.

Ladybug had no idea what just happened as she blinked but she thanked Kayla anyway and took them gratefully as she put them back in the box.

Luka was clapping for her and he cheered for her and hell even joined her on the ice once he got some ice skates too to put on.  
20 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Raph look back at the girls and Adrien. "Okay. What's going on here? Where am I? And most importantly, who are you? And where are my family?" He said as he walked up to the girl who gave Ladybug the box.

Adrien told Plagg to stay hidden. He walked up to the trio. "Hello, I'm Adrien Agreste. Who are you?" He said. 

Emmy stopped in her tracks. "Hey, Luka. What's up?" She asked with a smile on her face. Her kwami Spirit was rested in her small bookbag on the bench.  
20 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Um when is Raph gonna notice his crush Ladybug?  
20 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Hmm...after your OC explains everything to him, Ladybug and Adrien.  
20 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
BRB  
20 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
20 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Once Kayla explained everything to them she brought Leo Mikey and Donnie and Splinter there to her world too. She blushed looking at Adrien.

Ladybug nodded seeming to accept everything that happened and transpired. She looked over at Raph and blushed beet red.

Luka smiled at her.  
"Nothing much. I wanted to see how the love of my life was doing," then he covered his mouth realizing what he just blurted out.  
20 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Sorry about that, my parents wanted me to bring up two presents only. But I'm back.

"Um, miss? You wouldn't mind if you got something to eat? Like pizza or something?" Adrien asked. "Ask her if she's got camembert?" Plagg asked from his jacket. 

Raph's brothers cheered as they heard the word...'pizza'. His younger brother Mikey just said, "Let's go for it!" The red masked turtle rolled his eyes as he took a quick glimpse at Ladybug.

Emmy giggled as she hid her smile behind her fist. "I'm fine. Do you want to skate with me?" She said.  
20 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok me too  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Don’t forget Adrien needs to pay attention to his crush Kayla my oc  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Brb  
19 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay. Me too.  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Back  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla invited them all to live with her in her mansion and brought everyone inside and to the dining room.  
"And yes Plaag I have every cheese known to man. Eat as much as you want!"

Ladybug went with them still transformed as she was amazed at her mansion. It was so freakin big and huge.

Luka nodded smiling at her as he grabbed hold of her hand and he started to ice skate with her.  
19 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
I'm back

Plagg was a bit confused. "I thought no one can see me." He said. "Shh." Adrien said. His kwami stayed in his jacket.

Raph look around but in annoyed way when he kept hearing his brothers' excitement. He kept rolling his eyes.

Emmy held his hand as well. They skated together. She knows that her crush Luka sees her for who she is and not some model, actress, violinist, skater and former fencer.  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Um can Raph and Adrien after they eat pizza make love with Ladybug and Kayla?  
19 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Sure.  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Pretty soon Kayla and everyone else dug into their pizza as she freakin loved it and gobbled it all down. She took sips of her soda too.

Leo Mikey Donnie and Splinter chowed down as well into the pizza and pretty soon like Kayla finished and burped.

Luka ice skated together with her for what seemed like an eternity as he was just enjoying the moment with her as he kissed her cheek.  
19 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"Hey, Kayla. Do you mind giving me a tour?" Adrien said with a smile. Plagg ate his camembert. "Mmm! I love my camembert." He said. He gathered up all of his camembert and put them in the kitchen...so he can protect them from anybody especially Splinter.

Raph really want to get Ladybug alone but he doesn't know how. He went up to Kayla to asked her a question. "Kayla?" He asked. 

Emmy was caught by surprise. She put her gloved finger on his lips. "Not here. Maybe in the locker room." She said. She reached up and kissed him on his cheek.  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
But Kayla was already giving Adrien who now turned into Cat Noir a tour of her mansion. She winked at Ladybug as everyone else left to explore leaving them alone.

Ladybug blushed as she looked at Raph.  
"I-I am Ladybug. Wh-what is your name?" She asked Raph smiling at him.

Luka then took her off of the ice rink and brought her to the locker room. He took everything off of hers and his. Good thing no one else was there.  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Plz have Adrien as Cat Noir fuck Kayla and remember gloved hands for cat noir XD  
19 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Yeah.

"I'm definitly a cat's meow." Cat Noir said as he twirled his baton and purred. He glanced at Kayla. He let out a small purr. "Me-ow. You're a beautiful." He said. He wanted to give her something like a gift. 

"The name's Raphael. But call me Raph." Raph said. He look at the backyard. "Let's go for a walk." He said as he held his arm out.

Emmy blushed as she covered herself up with her arms. She look away from him. "Luka?" She asked.  
19 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla blushed at that looking away from him her face all red as she fidgeted with herself and she laid down on her bed for him.

Ladybug blushed behind her mask as she smiled giggling and followed him not knowing why or what Raph was planning with her.

Luka sighed as he stroked her cheek.  
"My dear sweet Emmy. I am madly in love with you. Please let me make love to you."  
19 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"Be right back, milady." Cat Noir said as he ran to the window. He went to the garden to get a single rose. He went back to her bedroom. "Here you go. Special delivery for you, milady." He purred as he handed her a rose. 

Raph walked with Ladybug as he took her to the most shaded area where he wants to ask her a question...but he was too nervous.

"Go ahead, you can make love to me. I love you, Luka." Emmy said. She pulled him up to her as she felt his dick touching her. She perked her head up as she kissed him on his lips.  
18 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Thank you Cat Noir. I have always loved you. I love you so much!" Kayla cooed to him accepting the rose but then dropped it when it pricked her finger.

"Raph I know we just met but there is something about you. I-I think I love you!" Ladybug said cooing to him as she stroked his cheek sitting in his lap.

Luka smiled lovingly at her as he kissed her lips passionately as he fingered her thrusting two fingers in and out of her.  
18 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"Milady, are you alright?" Cat Noir asked. He grabbed her hand as he saw the little bit of blood as he examined it. 

"I love you too." Raph said out loud. His face turn bright red like the same color as his mask and Ladybug's outfit. "I'm so embarrassed." He said.

Emmy kept kissing him as she moaned while holding onto him. She knew that she always loved him...even though he plays guitar and she plays the violin.  
18 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla nodded and asked him if he could suckle on it to make it stop bleeding and to feel better. She whimpered and blushed.

"Its not Raph. Its ok to show and to feel emotion. Theres nothing wrong with that no c'mere big guy," Ladybug cooed and with that kissed his lips softly.

Luka kept on kissing her deepening the kiss as he french kissed her now sliding his tongue into her mouth and finger fucked her still.  
18 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir put her finger to his mouth as he suck on the blood to clean her finger. Once he was done, the blood is gone. "There you go, milady." He said. 

Raph kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her body. He kept kissing her as he put her on her back. He pulled away from their kisses. "Do you don't mind if I'm a turtle?" He asked.

Emmy kept kissing and moaning. She pulled from their kisses. "Luka? Do you mind if we moved towards the bench? It would be more comfortable." She said.

BRB...I'm just dying of thirst  
18 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Thanks Cat Noir. As I was saying my sexy kitty," Kayla said as she got naked for him, "I love you." She laid down on her bed.

Ladybug shook her head no. She smiled at him transforming back to Marinette. She kissed him again.  
"With what I have seen you are the best most good looking Raph."

Luka went down to suckle hickeys onto her neck and all across it and all across her shoulders leaving his mark scissoring inside her.  
18 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
?  
18 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hello?  
18 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir did another purr and a meow. He climbed on top of her as he kissed her while squeezing her breast in one gloved hand and twisting her nipple in another gloved hand. He even left hickeys on her neck.

Raph smiled as he kissed her again for a quick second. "Can you stay as you are right now?" He asked as he took her purse off and set it off to the side...gently.

Emmy kept moaning as she held onto him while digging her fingernails into his skin. "Oh, Luka. You're as sneaky as a snake~." She said.  
17 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Going to sleep night  
17 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay. Good night. See you tomorrow.  
17 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Ahh! Cat Noir! Please!" Kayla mewled and moaned softly as she shuddered her naked body getting goosebumps as she arched her back.

Marinette giggled at him and nodded as she said that was her real identity anyway. She laid back down on the grass for him now naked.

"Only for you my darling," Luka said smiling as he suckled on her nipples now tweaking the between his teeth as he took his fingers outta her.  
5 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir began to suck on her nipple on her right breast while twisting her other nipple in his gloved hand. He let out a small purr. He loves it when she moans and says his name.

Raph began to kiss her on her lips while massaging her breast in one hand and twisting her nipple in another. He moved his hand towards her pussy as he began to finger her.

Emmy kept moaning as she dug her fingers deeper into his skin but not enough to draw blood...just to leave marks. "I love you, Luka Couffaine." She said.  
5 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Back  
3 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla moaned out and she arched her back again holding his head closer to her chest as she unzipped his skin tight catsuit only to expose his dick.

Marinette moaned out Raphs name as she arched her back and kissed him back just as passionately and roughly. She stroked his shell.

Luka said he loved her too as he thrusted his dick inside her after making both of her nipples perky globes harden.  
3 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir purred. "Looks like someone's a bit naughty." He said. He grinded his dick to her as he kept kissing her body.

Raph stick his dick into her as he went slow just so she can adjust his length. "Marinette, let me know if I'm hurting you." He said. 

Emmy kept moaning and panting as she wrapped her arms around him. "Keep going~! Deeper~!" She said.  
3 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Cat Noir! Please fuck me already my hot and sexy kitty!" Kayla moaned out as she whimpered saying she loved him.

"Ahh Raph! I love you so much!" Marinette cried out in pure lust and pleasure as she shuddered and adjusted to him.

Luka fucked her pounding into her deeper faster and harder into her grinding his pelvis into her hips gripping onto her hips tightly.  
3 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Your turn  
3 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir nodded as he stick his dick into her as he began to thrusting deeper and harder. "You're so purrfect." He said while digging his claws into her skin, not enough to make her bleed.

Raph kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and rougher into her while digging her fingers into her skin. He groaned.

"Oh, Luka! I'm cumming!" Emmy said as she scratched his back. She was sweating so much.  
3 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Sorry took my dogs out to go potty doing my part now  
3 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla moaned out softly eliciting one wanton sexual noise of pleasure one right after the other. She scratched his shoulders.

Marinette moaned and mewled softly as she dug her heels and her feet in the soft mowed green grass that was bug free as she arched her back.

Luka said he was not even close to cumming yet as they literally just started as he rammed and slammed more roughly into her.  
2 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
BRB  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
2 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Back

Cat Noir kept thrusting deeper and deeper as he lift her up from her bed and held her in his arms. "Oh, milady, you're so cute and sexy~." He said. 

Raph kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and harder as he pressed his fingers into her skin. "You're beautiful, Marinette~." He said as he groaned.

Emmy kept moaning and panting as she arched her back. She held onto him as she was covered in his sweat and her own sweat.  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
BRB  
1 hour ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Back  
1 hour ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla mewled and she whimpered as she kissed him all over his masked face as she scratched his shoulders arching her back.

Marinette then kissed him all over his masked face as she thrusted up into his pelvis and groaned.

Luka reached in and found her g spot and thrusted into it multiple times as he growled amd grunted and orgasmed.  
1 hour ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir kept thrusting and thrusting deeper as he kissed her back. He held her in his arms.

Raph kept thrusting deeper and harder nonstop while kissing her. He dug his fingers into her hips. He even groaned.

Emmy climaxed a lot on his dick. She was moaning and panting. She held onto him as his sweat was dripping onto her skin.  
52 minutes ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Back  
45 minutes ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla asked to tell her he loves her wanting to hear it from his sweet sexy sensual lips as she rubbed his shoulders.

Marinette moaned and mewled as she rubbed and gripped his shoulders as she rubbed his crotch as well.

Luka then pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid down on his clothes wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him.  
43 minutes ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Your turn  
10 minutes ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"I love you, milady." Cat Noir said as he thrusting a few more times. He didn't want it to end earlier.

Raph lift her up as he kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and harder into her nonstop. He groaned. 

Emmy put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Luka." She said as she put her hand on his cheek.  
7 minutes ago


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Noir kept thrusting deeper and deeper for one last time before he climaxed inside of her. He groaned.

Raph kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and deeper into her nonstop. He groaned.

Emmy put her arm across his stomach with a smile on her face. She just loves him so much. 

BRB...I have to see if my supper is ready.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla moaned mewled and panted as she arched her back and she felt his semen deep inside of her.

Marinette moaned mewled and whimpered as she told to climax deeply inside of her already as she stroked his cheek.

Luka quickly got up on his feet put his clothes on and put his jacket zipped up around her as he carried her and her clothes out of there.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hello?  
2 days ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir unleashed his hot and thick semen deep inside of her while groaning.

Raph kept thrusting deeper and then he unleashed his hot and thick semen inside of her while groaned as he held her in his arms.

Emmy open her eyes as she look around. "Luka, wait." She said as she covered herself up with her arms.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Ahh Cat Noir! My love! My sexy hot handsome kitty!" Kayla cooed and purred to him as she nuzzled his neck and kissed it.

Marinette kissed his neck nuzzling it happily and lovingly. Her crush for Adrien completely gone as she was in love with Raph forever.

Luka covered her up and suddenly Kayla transported the two of them to her mansion in her world in their own bedroom now.  
2 days ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir pulled his dick out of her. "You are too cute, milady." He said. He lay her down on her bed as he snuggled up to her.

Raph pulled his dick out as he laid next to her. He laid on his shell/back.

Emmy put her clothes back on as she sat on the bed. "Where are we, Luka?" She asked.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Sorry I am on  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla got up and got dressed going to greet her new guests Luka and Emmy. She smiled. Everything was coming along smoothly.

Marinette got her clothes back and her purse and she asked Raph if they should go back inside since they were outside on the grass.

Luka shrugged not knowing until he heard a knock coming from their bedroom door. It was Kaylas head maid. She asked them to follow her.  
2 days ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Cat Noir went back to be Adrien again, so he can greet the new guests. "I hope they don't eat my camberant or...! Or...or...or I'll destroy the trees outside." Plagg said. "Plagg, don't worry, nobody wants to eat your cheese." Adrien said.

Raph look around the area. "If you don't mind go ahead of me. I want to look around for a bit." He said. 

Emmy was looking around the room for something. She was patted her chest and her pockets of her jacket. "Luka!" She said.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Um chatting with a friend right now be back soon  
2 days ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Back  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla walked up to their bedroom door of Luka and Emmy and greeted herself. She was the mistress of the mansion and Luka redressed her into her clothes very quickly.

Marinette walked up behind her as did Splinter Leo Donnie and Mikey and introduced themselves to them.

Luka was shocked and surprised that there was a walking talking rat and turtle mutants. He said they were wicked cool high fiving them.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hello?  
2 days ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Adrien noticed his twin sister and his best friend. "Emmy. Luka." He said. 

Raph was walking around for a bit, just to get used the new world. "Hmm." He said. 

"Luka, I can't find my necklace." Emmy said. Her eyes went widen as she heard her twin brother Adrien and her best friend Marinette. "Adrien! Marinette!" She said.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla just was silent standing there and waited for them to finish reuniting with each other. She smiled at all of them.

Marinette smiled at her and hugged her taking Emmys necklace from Luka who grabbed it before they were transported there.

Luka smiled and told Emmy that he found her necklace and he gave it to Marinette for her to give back to her as he kissed her cheek.  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
?  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Going to sleep  
2 days ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
I'm here.

Adrien gave his twin sister a hug who hug him back. "Oh, Emmy, I'm so glad to see you. And you too, Luka." He said. 

Raph walked back into the manor. He walked into the room that has gym equipment in it. "Wow." He said.

Emmy put her hands on her crescent moon necklace and her kwami came out of it. "Spirit!" Plagg and Tikki said at the same time. "Plagg, Tikki! You two are here, too." Spirit said.  
2 days ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay. Good night. See you tomorrow  
2 days ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla introduced herself to Emmy and Luka and told them everything. She said they would live here with the others from now on.

Marinette slipped away and went to go find Raph her mate. When a maid told her he was in the gym she entered and saw him.

Luka was wondering if Emmy wanted to go do something else now like maybe explore the mansion.  
1 day ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
The three kwamis were flying around in the manor. "You'll have your own room with Luka, Emmy." Adrien said. 

Raph put some of the weights on the weight bar. He was adding three 35's on the bar.

"What's wrong, Luka?" Emmy asked.  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Sorry I’m on  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla nodded walking up to Adrien and kissed his cheek holding his hand in hers as she smiled.

Marinette couldn’t help but silently watch Raph doing weights as it was a huge turn on for her she found out.

The head maid told Emmy and Luka to follow her giving them a tour of the mansion as Luka said this was what he wanted to tell Emmy.  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Going to take a nap  
1 day ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Adrien held her hand as he smiled. "Let's go for a walk through the garden." He said.

Raph was lifting weights a couple of times not knowing Marinette was watching him.

Emmy was looking at everything and pictures on the wall. She had her hands behind her back as she kept her hands to herself so, she won't break anything.  
1 day ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
BRB  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Back  
1 day ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla nodded and she walked with to the garden and she smiled up at him.

Marinette made a little noise and hopefully Raph did not hear her as she sat down on a bench.

Luka wrapped his arm and hand intertwined with hers as he asked the head maid where the kitchen was.  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Your turn when you can sorry  
1 day ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Don't be. I was having my supper, anyways.

Adrien smiled as he held her hand as they walked through the gardens. He was in awe-struck when he saw wall-to-wall rose bushes.

Raph didn't hear anything except to hear the weights clinging together and his own grunts. Tikki came up to her owner and best friend. "Marinette, design something for him." She said/whispered to her.

Emmy blushed as she turn her head from Luka while smiling.  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Oh ok  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla smiled up at him as she leaned against him and she kissed his lips softly.

Marinette and in no time at all made and designed for him boxing gloves and a sweat towel for him too. She waited until he was done.

Luka was amazed and in wonder at everything as he went to the kitchen with her once the head maid told him where it was.  
1 day ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Adrien smiled as he kissed her back as he put a rose in her hair.

"He'll love it. If you gave it to him as a gift." Tikki said. Raph didn't hear Tikki talking to her best friend/owner as he kept lifting weights.

"Luka, what are you doing?" Emmy asked.  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Doing my part now  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla blushed beet red and she kissed him back as she looked away from him shyly.

Marinette interrupted him and showed him her gifts she had made for him smiling.

Luka said he was hungry and going to eat some leftover pizza that he saw.  
1 day ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
BRB  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
1 day ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
?  
23 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hello?  
23 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
I'm here.

Adrien smiled as he held her hands. "You're beautiful." He said.

Raph put the bar back as he sat up. "What is it?" He asked as he took the gift.

Emmy was a bit confused as she sat on the bar stool. "What do you talk to me about?" She asked.  
23 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla blushed even cheery redder if that was even possible as she gazed into his green eyes.

“It’s boxing gloves and a sweat rag for you. I made them myself. Hope you like them!” Marinette said smiling at him.

“Nothing Emmy why? All I said was that I wanted to go to the kitchen because I was hungry,” Luka said eating his pizza.  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hello? Your turn  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Why do you keep on getting off then coming back on?  
22 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Adrien smiled as he kissed her on her lips while holding her hands.

"I love them. Thank you, Marinette. I'll wear it for luck." Raph said as he held the gloves and towel in his hands. He smiled at her. "You should do this more often." He said. Tikki pushed her best friend/owner's mini sketchbook out of her purse.

"I thought you want to ask me something." Emmy said.  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
“Ahh Adrien! It’s ok! I know who everyone of you are. You can trust me with your secrets. Platt and Tikki and the other kwamis can be around me.”

Marinette blushed and scratched the back of head sheepishly as she took out her sketchbook and showed drawings of him that she made.

Luka shook his head no as he continued to eat the pizza asking her if she wanted a slice or two.  
22 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"I know. But Marinette's the new guardian of the Miracle box. Plagg, Tikki and the other kwamis usually they hang out with each others." Adrien said. 

Raph looks at her sketches in her book. "These are cool." He said. 

"Okay, I'll have a slice." Emmy said.  
22 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
BRB  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Oh ok because I can see them. I am not a bad person Adrien," Kayla said looking away. She ran off to find Marinette.

Marinette thanked him and she soon saw Kayla. After they talked Marinette nodded giving Kayla permission for her and kwamis to see each other.

Luka pretty soon finished eating and he wanted to Kaylas bowling alley in her mansion now.  
22 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
22 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"I know you're not." Adrien said as he followed her back to the manor. 

Raph kept looking at the sketchbook. Tikki went with Kayla to introduce the other kwamis to her.

Emmy ate her pizza and once she was done. She put her plate in the sink.  
21 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla after she hung out with the kwamis for a bit a ninja turtle grabbed her.

Marinette even showed him sketches of superheroes she had created.

Luka grabbed her hand taking Emmy to the bowling alley in the mansion.

Second crush for Kayla is Leo? And second crush for Emmy and Marinette?  
21 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
(Second crush for Marinette is Mikey and one for Emmy is Donnie)

Leo carried her to his bedroom after he blindfold her eyes with a scarf.

"You should make more outfits like the boxing gloves and towel." Raph said.

Emmy blushed as she put her fingers on his hand.  
21 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Who is there? Who just grabbed? Is that you Adrien?" Kayla asked giggling.

Marinette was soon approached by Mikey. Marinette said she would be back and went with him.

Donnie followed after them and grabbed Emmy taking her back to his bedroom.  
21 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"You'll soon find out." Leo said. He put her on his shoulder as he open the door. 

Mikey put her over his shoulder as he carried her to the pool house. "You're going to love what I did to the pool house." He said.

Emmy was a least bit shocked. "W-who are you?" She asked.  
21 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
"Leo? Uh why did you kidnap me?" Kayla asked him wondering what he was up to.

Marinette just giggled as she looked at the back of Mikey's masked head.

Donnie said his name was Donnie and he wanted to her to be his mate too.  
21 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
"I want to be your mate." Leo said.

Mikey ran to the pool house with Marinette on his shoulder and his skateboard in his other hand.

"M-my mate? I thought..." Emmy said.  
21 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla blushed as she said that was fine but that he must share her with her current boyfriend.

Marinette freaked out and asked him what will Kayla say about what he did.

Donnie laid her down gently on his bed jumping on top of her as he kissed her lips softly.  
21 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
21 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Good night. See you tomorrow.  
20 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Your turn back  
10 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hello?  
7 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Leo placed her on his bed as he walked back to the door to close and then lock it. "I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend don't mind sharing." He said. 

"It's nothing bad. I was helping my father to make the pool house more of a relaxing place for him. With bonsai trees and other stuff." Mikey said.

Emmy put her hands on his shoulders. She pulled away from him. "W-wait. What are you doing?" She said.  
7 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Sorry I am on  
6 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla did not mind that at all either.  
"I have always loved you Leo. I know about all of you very well."

Marinette nodded and she was in awe and in wonder as she looked all around. She mumbled it is beautiful out loud.

"I am want to make love with you Emmy. I love you so much!" Donnie chirred to her as he kissed her softly again.  
6 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
BRB  
6 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
6 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
?  
5 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Leo smiled as he put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her for a few seconds.

"Don't worry. My father's inside of the manor making tea and having tea cookies." Mikey said.

The Agreste female twin pulled away from him. "Wait. What about my boyfriend..." Emmy said.  
5 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla moaned into his kiss as she hesitantly and shyly kissed him back.

Marinette laid down on a louging futon for him as she nodded smiling up at him.

"I can share you with him my love," Donnie cooed to her french kissing her softly.  
5 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
I am on just did my part  
5 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
I'll be right back. I have to do something for my dad  
5 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
5 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
?  
3 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Be back soon in 2 hours  
3 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay.  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Your turn back for now  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
You said you would be right back but you were gone for 3 hours  
2 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Leo kept kissing her while running his fingers through her hair.

Mikey climbed onto the futon as he laid down on top of her as he stroke her cheek with her finger.

Emmy kissed him back with her hands on shoulders.  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hey sorry went out to eat give me 30 mins  
1 hour ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Okay  
1 hour ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla moaned softly into the kiss as she arched her back.

Marinette whimpered and gazed up into his masked eyes.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her as he he kissed her back.  
1 hour ago

Leo began to kiss her neck by leaving hickeys all over her neck and some of her chest.

Mikey squeezed Marinette's breast while sucking on her nipple.  
16 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla moaned softly now urging Leo to suckle on her nipples now too.

Marinette mewled softly as she begged Mikey to go up and make hickeys on her neck.

Donnie started suckling hickeys all across her neck then suckled on a nipple good long and hard.  
7 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
I am on your turn  
4 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
I'm just having lunch right now. I'll be back on later.  
4 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Oh ok  
4 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Hello? Still your turn  
2 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Leo began to suck on her nipples until they were harden while squeezing her breasts.

Mikey began to kiss her neck while leaving hickeys on her neck. All over her neck.

Emmy wanted him to be rougher with her by sticking his fingers into her.

(After today, starting tomorrow, I won't be roleplaying until January 2nd because I'll be spending time with my family and my sister's boyfriend including my niece and nephew on Sunday)  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
That’s ok that’s fine  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla mewled out in pleasure as she arched her back and she now told him to fuck her hard and rough.

Marinette moaned out in bliss as she shuddered and she begged Mikey to now fuck her so hard till she can’t walk.

Donnie finger fucked her for a few minutes and even scissored and thrusted them in and out of her and then he took them out and thrusted his dick into her.

(Now for the sex scenes then end of rp and we do your Christmas special Tmnt rp)  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Your turn if you can be on for right now that would be great because we are almost done with this rp  
2 hours ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
BRB  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Ok  
2 hours ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
?  
1 hour ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Leo stick his dick into her as he began thrusting and thrusting deeper and rougher nonstop.

Mikey began to stick his dick into her as he begins to thrust and thrusting nonstop.

"Faster! Harder!" Emmy moaned.  
1 hour ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla whimpered out in delight as she shuddered scratching his shoulders.

Marinette whimpered arching in her neck in sexual lust as she curled her toes.

Donnie nodded grunting as he pounded faster deeper and harder into her.  
47 minutes ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
I’m on  
47 minutes ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Leo kept thrusting deeper and rougher nonstop.

Mikey brought her up as he sat down while holding her in his arms as he kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and rougher nonstop.

"Don't stop~!" Emmy said as she put her hands above her head as she held onto the mattress.  
37 minutes ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
Kayla squeaked and whined as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Marinette squeaked and whined out as she scratched his shoulders.

Donnie grunted and growled as he grinded friction slapping noises into her hips.  
29 minutes ago

PrimusByTheAllspark PrimusByTheAllspark  
I’m on  
29 minutes ago

TMNTPrincess1990 TMNTPrincess1990  
Leo dug his fingers into her hips as he kept thrusting nonstop while groaning.

Mikey kept thrusting deeper and harder nonstop while holding her in his arms.

Emmy kept moaning nonstop as she play with her breasts.


End file.
